Back to Brazil
by Devils chic
Summary: Raimundo goes back to Rio because everyone treats him bad. What will Kimiko think when she sees someone close to Raimundo? . This is my first fanfic rated T just to be safe
1. The Letter

Raimundo: 18

Kimiko: 16

Clay: 19

Omi: 14

Basically Raimundo gets fed up of the temple and goes back to Rio. (AN: I used an online translator so if some bits don't make sense in English sorry)

**Chapter one**

**The letter**

It was a calm and peaceful day at the xiaolin temple and Raimundo was sitting on the highest branch of the old willow tree reflecting on why he came back to the temple he didn't want to be bad and he didn't want his friends to get hurt, he should of went home when he had the chance. Rejoining the temple was the _worst_ mistake he made. If he spoke to anyone he got burnt, hurt and bruised as well as all his bones in his body had at least gotten broken twice.

He wasn't carefree any more he was usually thinking or meditating, then at night he would he would go outside, lay on the grass then him and his twin sister ,Mia, would say in unison_ 'although you're not here with me you'll never be forgotten, for memories I have learned to cherish are all I have of you'_

Then tearing him away from his thoughts

Kimiko said to him, "Master Fung has something for you"

'_What could _**he**_ have for possibly me?'_ he thought as he jumped out of the tree

"Raimundo you've got a letter from Brazil." He handed Raimundo and disappeared. Raimundo held the letter at arm's length and just stared at it.

"Who's the letter from Partner?" asked Clay

"Yeah Rai who's it from?" questioned Kimiko

"Don't know I haven't opened it yet" Rai said

But he knew who it was from, it was from his mother, it smelt of her perfume. He ran to his room lay on his bed and opened and read it.

_Caro Raimundo,_

_Suposição que! Seus pai e eu começamos para trás junto! Gostaria de você de vir vê-lo. Seus irmã, Mia, e eu pararam o circus e moveram para trás no mansion. Se você se esquecer do endereço já é:_

_36_

_Rio De Janiro_

_Brazil_

_SW9 78D (made it up)_

_De sua mãe xxx _

_Dear Raimundo,_

_Guess what! Your father and I have gat back together! He'd like you to come and see him. Your sister, Mia, and I have quite the circus and moved back into the mansion. If you've forgotten the address already it is:_

_36_

_Rio De Janiro_

_Brazil_

_SW9 78D_

_From your mother xxx_

_P.s, write back and the house is on the good side of Rio_.

He put the letter down and thought to himself _'Since I aint happy here I'm going back to Rio. When ever I speak to someone I always have to get a punch or something else that hurts by one of the others just because I went to the Heylin side. I hardly speak unless it's necessary. I'm going back to Brazil._


	2. Arrangements

**Disclaimer:**Don't own xiaolin showdown never have never will, butI own everyone else

**Chapter 2- Arrangements**

**Rai's P.O.V**

I've been thinking of dad, mum, my twin sister Mia, My way older brother Roger, my best friend Michael and of course my girlfriend Sara. I see Sara quite a lot; I've been training myself so now I can fly. I'll send an email to Michael, Sara my dad saying that I coming home and staying.

But I'll have to speak to Kimiko, ouch! I'll get broken ribs, ohwell. "I wonder who that letter was from" Clay asked Kimiko and Omi in Kimiko's room. "Ever since he got it he's been in such a good mood"

"It is most confusing maybe he's going evil again." Omi said

"I doubt it Rai won't go evil again he knows what's gonna happen to him if he does" replied Kimiko" but he's not the same carefree Raimundo we all knew and loved he's always sitting in the willow tree and then at night he says someting"

"True" Clay and agreed.

I was listening outside Kim's door and took my cue to walk inside then sighed

"Let's just get this over with then"

Kim's fingers changed into fire she slashed my legs some blood Omi used his water and pushed me through the window the glass made me loose more blood as I got off grass two boulders formed from Clay's hands and he threw them at me then there was a loud crack my ribs broke and my arm. Now most of my blood is n the outside. I got back in the now broken window.

"Kim, can I use your laptop I need to send an e- mail to my parents and my two friends?"

Then Clay whispered really loud in Kim's ear "try an' get some answers" then motioned for Omi and him to leave.

"Sure Rai,"

"Thanks."

"So… who was the letter from?"

"My mother"

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

He knew what I was trying to do.

"What was the letter about?" I asked trying to sound casual

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I punched him playfully in the ribs causing him to bleed more. His white t-shirt was more red than white.

"OUCH!" he cried

"Oh… Sorry!" I said

"It's alright" he said rubbing his ribs with his bad arm and typing with his good arm.

He was sending an e-mail to his mum I couldn't read it because it was in Portuguese.

_Hey mum & dad_

_I que voltam para casa para bom eu vontade necessito lotes de meus reforços de T.L.C sou quebrado, meu braço é quebrado e meu .Não emita para mim embora eu começarei lá no meus próprios que eu sou o dragon do vento eu voarei_

_Lotes do amor Raimundo xxx_

_Hey mum & dad_

_I coming back home for good I'll need lots of T.L.C my ribs are broken and my arm is broken. Don't send for me though I'll get there on my own I'm the dragon of the wind I'll fly_

_Lots of love Raimundo xxx_

Then he sent an e-mail his two friend and left.

"Done" He said

"That was quick" I commented.

"Mmmm"

**Rai's P.O.V**

She was trying to get me to tell her what the letter what the letter was about.

"I feel weak" I said "I'm gonna lie down"

"Ok" she said as I lifted off my blood stained top and saw I was losing quite a lot of blood.

"Your losing a lot of blood "Kimiko said quickly

"You don't say" I said sarcastically leaving the room, but before I could get out of the doorway I fainted.

**Master Fung's P.O.V**

I've just sensed something different in Raimundo's wind element it seems that it's already time I'll tell him soon.

**Kim's P.O.V**

"AH!" I screamed, so Clay and Omi Came rushing in trampling all over Rai making him lose more blood.

"What's wrong" Clay asked

"Rai's lost, so much blood he's fainted and you two trampling all over him didn't help much!" I yelled.

"Oops" Omi and Clay said

"I'll bring him into the medical room and bandage him up" I explained

A few hours later

"W-Where am I?" Raimundo asked

"In the medical room, you fainted" I explained and for some reason Dojo came in a breathed fire on him that gave him several burns

"Why'd you do that?" he asked

"Since they got to beat you up I might as well do my part"

He got off the bed he'd been laying on then yelled "I should have gone back to Brazil when I had the chance!" Then he ran to his room ignoring the pain of his ribs.


	3. Running away

**Disclaimer:** Still not owining so don't sue

sorry about the long wait so here's the next chapter

**Running away**

**Rai's P.O.V**

**12 P.M**

I'm leaving tonight. I've packed my stuff and searched for some paper and wrote:

'_I've left the Xiaolin temple and went back to Brazil don't try to find me 'cause I'm not coming back.'_

I folded it up and left it on my bed. I picked up my bag, went to the training grounds, took a last look at the temple and left.

Since Brazil was so far away from China and my ribs are broken I flew to India stayed for an hour, the people didn't see me because I used my element to fade. I flew across the Indian Ocean and stayed in Madagascar for twenty minuets, flew past South Africa, across the South Atlantic Ocean and landed in Brazil. I checked my watch it was 7:00 am in China they had just woken up. This matured element thing works for me.

**8 A.M Xiaolin Temple**

**Kim's P.O.V**

"Rai wake up! Rai wake up! I'm starting to lose my temper Rai WAKE UP!" why won't he a wake up that's it, I'm gonna get the Orb of Toonami and wet him maybe then he'll wake up. So I got the Orb of Toonami but open the door about to wet him but he aint there. Then I found a note oh no he's left the temple. Wait, why I care so much _'because you love him'_


	4. Back in Brazil

**Back in Brazil**

**Rio De Janiro**

**4:30 P.M**

**Rai's P.O.V**

Good ole' Rio just how I left. Even though I'm in the sky it still looks beautiful, just like Sara I should really tell her that. I shouldn't really be flying with broken ribs, there's the house um... mansion.

"Rai how are you?" My mum "It's been so long and the best thing is you're here to stay!"

"Rai! Is it true ? You're here to stay I've missed you so much." yelled Mia since we were twins she looked like me but she had blue in her eyes her skin wasn't tanned and her hair was by her waist, but had it up in a ponytail.

Nearly all the family and my friends were there to greet me and they all of course knew about my abilities. Then my mum gave me a big hug, but it hurt.

"OUCH!"I yelled "Remember mum I said in the e-mail my arm and ribs are broken"

"Oh yes I forgot with all the excitement, come inside and we'll bandage you up properly whoever done this done it wrong!" and we all went inside to my father's study it looked exactly the same like when I was 11 years old there was a long portrait of me and Mia, another long portrait of the family and individual pictures of me, Mia, Roger and my mum with my grandmother and dad. Then I saw him I thought I'd never see him again… my dad.


	5. Lets find Rai

**Lets find Rai**

**Kimiko's P.O.V**

"Master Fung! Master Fung!" I shouted at the top of my lungs passing a puzzled Clay and Omi and then he appeared from a shadow

"What it is Kimiko?"

"Raimundo's left the temple" I handed him the note "for good!"

"What in the dang is going on?" asked Clay

"Yes Master what is going on?" asked Omi

"It seems Raimundo has left the temple." Master Fung said stroking his chin

"Ah! Raimundo has turned evil, again let's trap him in a puzzle box this time" Omi suggested

"No young one, you are mistaken. Raimundo has gone back to Brazil. You must find him quickly; Raimundo's wind element will become more powerful because it's the time of year when anyone with the wind element will mature. Then Kimiko's element will start in 3 months when Raimundo finishes, Clay in 6 months and lastly Omi's in 9 months. This will happen every year on the very month that Dashi gave the element to your ancestors. Dashi gave Raimundo's ancestors the wind element first, so his month comes first." Master Fung.

"Why should Raimundo mature before me I've been here longer and he was the last to be promoted a dragon apprentice" Omi asked

"You'll just have to wait young one" Master Fung said and disappeared into a shadow.

"Dojo, we we've got to go to Brazil and find Rai" Clay shouted

"Ok. Ok coming, did Master Fung explain about why it's so important to find Raimundo?"

"YES!" I growled "Let's just find Raimundo!"

_I'm just concerned about his safety 'you know you love him' ok then I got to admit his is quite cute 'you know he's totally hot and you love his forest green eyes, his voice and you've wanted to kiss him ever since you met him ' fine I have a crush on Rai!_


	6. Dad is it really you?

**Dad is it really you?**

**5:30 pm Rio **

**Rai's P.O.V**

"Dad is it you? It's really you" I was astonished was I'm 18 it's been 7 years since I've seen him. He still looks like me I've got his eyes but mine have a little bit of blue, hair and his face.

"Hey kiddo, been a long time 7 years don't just stand there we've got a lot of catching up to do."

So I told him and everybody in the study all about the temple beginning to end. My chest was starting to hurt badly. I wasn't wearing my shirt, because one of the maids was washing it

"Meu hurt sangrento dos reforços!"

"_My ribs bloody hurt!"_

"You've had an interesting life" called a familiar female voice I'd know it any where 'Sara'

She ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. She had golden brown hair up to her waist but it was in a French plait, peachy skin, slim figure crystal blue eyes when she was happy, but at other times they were sapphire. She was perfect.

"Ouch! Easy on the ribs"

"Who did this to you? If it was you're so called friends I'll kill them!" screamed then after that everybody left, Sara can make anyone half deaf with a high-pitched scream like that

"Wow! Look's like you've been up to no good. Naughty! Naughty! Rai Rai!" It was my best friend, Michael, black spiky hair and Greyish bluish eyes.

"Mike I forgot to come and visit you when I came to Rio to see Sara"

"No prob Rai, anyway I've got a girlfriend"

"Celine"

"How'd you guess?"

"Dude you've had a crush on her for about two years" Then she walked in.

"Coming hey Rai hey Sara" Celine had hazel eyes, blonde hair her skin was a bit tanned

"Hey Celine"

"Hi Rai long time no see what's up?"

"Notin' much, you"

"Nothing really, anyway Mike we've got to go shopping"

"Bye Rai bye Sara"

"Sara can I talk to you I talk to you in the courtyards"

"Sure but why?" she asked while walking toward the courtyard with me

"It's a surprise and I think you'll like it"


End file.
